Entrevista a los Hitachiin
by Uyulala
Summary: Hikaru y Kaoru decidieron contestar todas aquellas dudas dejadas atrás por cierto fic... obviamente, todo relatado desde su punto de vista muy particular. ADVERTENCIA: Posibles spoilers
1. De cómo los Hitachiin se entrometieron

-¡Hey, Hikaru, mira esto!

-¿Hummm?

El chico de cabellera naranja dejó de jugar en la silla giratoria para mirar el papel que su hermano extendiera, su cara reflejaba una falta de interés que podía interpretar cualquiera.

-¿Qué es eso? –le cuestionó.

-¡Unas preguntas para Uyulala! –explicó alegremente, esperando llegaran desde hace unos días- Los lectores tienen algunas dudas con respecto a los fics publicados.

-¿Y? –desvió la mirada.

-¡Que la mayoría de esas preguntas son sobre los nuestros!

Hikaru rápidamente le quitó la hoja, comenzando a leer cada una de las preguntas ahí escritas. Desde que les habían dejado en esa pequeña oficina Kaoru se encargó de acomodarla un poco, ya que siempre había sido el más ordenado de los dos; sin embargo, el estar allí tenía un solo propósito y ése era que se encargaran de tener todo listo para cuando la escritora volviera, ya que por diversas cuestiones no podía atender las dudas de los lectores.

-Entonces… al fin llegaron… –sonrió ladinamente el mayor.

-De hecho… apenas las encontré… se encontraban debajo de una pila de papeles –le explicó tranquilamente su hermano-. Ahora entiendo porqué estamos aquí, esa chica es muy desorganizada, pero al ser una plebeya, es normal que no tenga sirvientes que le recojan esto.

-¿Estás diciendo que nosotros somos sus sirvientes? –se espantó Hikaru.

-No… lo estamos haciendo porque tengo un trato con ella –se cruzó de brazos el otro al tiempo que se recargaba en el escritorio.

-¿Un trato? ¿Qué clase de trato?

-Sólo digamos que salimos beneficiados en capítulos futuros –contestó enigmáticamente.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes secretos conmigo? –hizo puchero el otro.

-Lo siento… pero si te digo se arruinará la sorpresa.

Hikaru se molestó un poco con la actitud de su hermano, dando media vuelta y abriendo un archivo de Word en la pantalla de la computadora. Miró una y otra vez la hoja que le arrebatara a su gemelo y comenzó a teclear en la computadora. Curioso, Kaoru se acercó hasta quedar detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó sin dejar de prestarle atención.

-El que estemos aquí no significa que no podamos divertirnos, ¿no? Pues bien, pienso ayudarle a Uyulala contestando estas dudas de los fans.

-¿Y cómo piensas responderles? –tomó una silla, sentándose a su lado.

-Sencillo, ella dejó abierta su cuenta de… ¿FanFiction? ¡Qué sitio tan raro! –miró el sitio en Internet.

-¡Ahhh, sí! ¡Ya recuerdo! Esa es la página donde los autores publican sus finales alternativos o historias de Universos Alternos. Dale clic en la categoría de "Anime/Manga" y luego en "Ouran High School Host Club" –le guió el menor.

-Ok. ¡Hay más de 13 mil resultados! –se sorprendió con lo encontrado.

-Vayamos a los que están en español, que es el idioma de nuestros seguidores en España y Latinoamérica, de donde es Uyulala. En total hay 777 fics, si tomamos en cuenta todos los parámetros –explicó tranquilamente.

-¿Tono sigue con el 70% de las chicas? –preguntó Hikaru.

-No, ya me pasé por aquí antes y me doy cuenta de que su popularidad no está muy alejada de la nuestra, aunque nos busqué juntos, ya que por separado estamos emparejados con varios personajes –sonrió un poco.

-¡¿A quién se le ocurre ponerme en una historia romántica con Tamaki? –se espantó el pelinaranja al ver algunos resultados.

-Ohhh, me he dado cuenta de que a muchas chicas les gusta el homo, espero podamos sacarle provecho en el Club –le restó importancia el otro-. Pero también hay varias que prefieren el HikaHaru, deberías estar feliz.

En respuesta, Hikaru se sonrojó, por lo que sólo abrió el archivo de Word y continuó tecleando, pasando una a una las preguntas dirigidas a Uyulala, luego de lo cual se dirigió a Kaoru.

-¿Me ayudarás con esto?

-¿Alguna vez hemos hecho algo por separado? –le quitó la hoja.

-Sí, el callar el secreto de Haruhi sin consultármelo –se enfadó un poco.

-Bueno… ahora mismo tú estás saliendo con ella y eso es algo que no podemos hacer los dos, sería muy raro, ¿no? –se rió un poco.

-Como sea…

-**Gabriela**, una chica del D.F. nos manda la siguiente pregunta: _"¿Cómo surgió la idea de este fic?_" –leyó el voz alta el menor.

-Ahhhh, eso es muy simple… ¿decimos la verdad o la adornamos?

-La verdad es aburrida… ya sabemos que las lectoras querían una continuación del primer fic del Ouran que publicó.

-Sí, así que ella decidió traer una propuesta.

-Y como no se le ocurría nada, tardó en animarse a escribir.

-Pero recordó ese fic leído antes, ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Creo que "Novios a medias", de Harry Potter.

-Bueno, la trama estaba buena, debo admitirlo. Aunque yo soy un mejor protagonista, ¿no te parece? –sonrió Hikaru.

-Ególatra. Bueno, el caso fue que Uyulala sólo tomó el concepto de novios sin serlo. Y como los padres de Tono y la Bestia de Sangre Fría querían casar a Haruhi con uno de ellos, llegamos en su rescate en este fic –apoyó Kaoru la cabeza en su mano derecha.

-¿Entonces qué escribimos? Una respuesta debemos darle a las chicas.

-Escribe: "Tono… digo, Tamaki y Kyouya intentaban obligar a Uyulala a escribir un fic donde ellos salieran beneficiados, ella no podía permitir tal…."

-¿Catástrofe? –le miró su hermano.

-No, no… otra cosa… algo más adecuado…

-¿Aberración?

-No… eso no…

-¿Abominación?

-Tampoco…

-¿Tragedia?

-Eso… eso… suena más "suave", considerando la situación –rió quedamente el menor.

-"…no podía permitir tal tragedia, así que tomando una sabia decisión, nos pidió ayuda, accediendo a salvar a Haruhi de las garras del pervertido de Tono" –se alegró Hikaru, leyendo en voz alta el escrito.

-Ohhh, muy bien, Hikaru.

-Bien, pasamos a contestar las dudas de los reviews –cliceó en la opción correspondiente-. **Piffle Priincess **pregunta: "_¿Qué significa 'Tono'?_".

-Eso es fácil…

-"Tonto, Obsesionado, Necio Oprimido" –rodó los ojos el otro.

-¿Quieres mentir en estas preguntas que nos son encomendadas por primera vez?

-¿Quieres decir "las preguntas que contestaremos a escondidas de Uyulala"?

-Es otra manera de verlo…

-¿Otra?

-Bueno… la verdadera… pero… volviendo a "Tono", en español se podría traducir como "Señor" –contestó Kaoru con ayuda del teclado, quitando a su hermano.

-Suena mejor en japonés…

-Obvio… por eso Uyulala prefirió no traducir ciertas palabras.

-En fin… **YumiKoO GoOmiiZ** pregunta: "_¿Habrá lemmon?_"…

Silencio incómodo. Parpadeo por parte de los gemelos. Miradas fijas en la pantalla frente a ellos. Más silencio incómodo. Kaoru voltea a ver al otro.

-Hikaru… ¿qué opinas de ello?

Sonrojo total de parte del otro.

-No fui yo quien lo propuso… –desvió la mirada completamente rojo.

-Tampoco dices que te molesta…

-¡Es incómodo! –le miró.

-¿Incómodo?

-Sabes que Uyulala no escribe ese tipo de historias y, además… ¡Haruhi no es ese tipo de chicas!

-Siguiente pregunta… –dio por finalizado el asunto.

Kaoru respondió a la pregunta sin necesidad de que Hikaru se la dictara, pues sabía muy bien cuál era: NO.

-**Luna** pregunta si no se continuará la historia.

-Comprendo que Uyulala está ocupada por la Facultad…

-Creí que estaba comprando cosas de otaku en el D.F., en esa Plaza de la Computación o Sala… ¿Plazoleta? –divagó Hikaru.

-Algo así… pero eso fue el año pasado…

-¿Y sigue ahí? En serio, es casi tan rara como Renge.

-NADIE es tan rara como Renge.

-Eso es uno de los obstáculos que deberá manejar Kyouya-senpai… jajaja –se rió con ganas.

-Ohhh, es verdad, en el capítulo 10 estuvieron muy cerca el uno del otro, me pregunto si terminarán siendo pareja…

-No lo sé… Renge es muy impredecible y Kyouya-senpai no tiene tanta paciencia. Una cosa es lidiar con los caprichos de Tono, a quien puede manejar, y otra muy diferente el estar con una Otaku como pareja que te compara con el personaje de un videojuego…

-Con el cual planeaba casarse…

-Mmm… –pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Supongo que eso depende de la acogida que tenga esa pareja, ¿no es así?

-O del capricho de Uyulala… –se encogió de hombros el mayor.

-Bien… todo puede suceder…

-**Vv-saya-vV** pregunta _"¿Es el turno de enamorarse de Kaoru?_"

Otro silencio incómodo.

-Responde la verdad, Kaoru… –le miró serio.

-Tsugumi es un personaje que entró al fic porque **Piffle Priincess **terminó la frase dicha por Uyulala en uno de los capítulos anteriores, aunque al entrar nunca se tuvo planeado emparejarla directamente con nadie.

-Debo decir que hemos tenido buenas críticas de este personaje –se recargó en el respaldo de una silla cercana, mirando la pantalla con su mirada felina.

-Además, Uyulala tenía planeado otra relación con otro personaje…

-¡¿Qué dices, Kaoru? –se paró de inmediato, viéndole perplejo.

-¿Recuerdas a la linda mucama del capítulo 5?

-¡¿Qué?

-Era sólo algo que rondó su mente unos días… luego lo desechó por concentrarse en otras cuestiones. Así que por el momento no hay nada establecido.

-Kaoru…

El Hitachiin mayor llegó a su lado, tomándole de la barbilla, obligándole a verle a los ojos. Hikaru se imponía con esta acción, como todas las veces en que deseaba hablar de algo serio con su hermano (o simplemente jugaba ante las chicas del Host Club).

-No pienso compartirte, ¿me escuchaste?

-Hi… Hikaru…

-Tú sigues siendo sólo mío…

Minutos después que los gemelos no piensan aclarar…

-Mmm… Cof, cof… ¿Seguimos? –se acomodó la camisa Kaoru.

-**Katara Akemi Hitachiin**…

-¿Hitachiin?

-Se nota que le gustamos mucho… en fin… ella pregunta _"¿Cómo se llama la canción que canta Haruhi?_"

-¿La del capítulo 10, cuando la vamos a buscar a Lobelia?

-Sí, ésa…

-"Oyasumi no uta", de Shion Kaito, Vocaloid 01.

-¿Por qué elegir una canción de cuna?

-Ahhh… primero quería Uyulala que fuera otra canción que todos conocen, pero lo dejó para otro capítulo. Aún así, quería una canción japonesa y hay una versión de Miku Hatsune de esta canción, por lo que le pareció una buena opción –terminó de explicar el menor.

-Hemos terminado las dudas que había.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Bueno… podríamos ventilar avances de los próximos capítulos.

-¿Del regreso de Alessandro?

-O de las aventuras de Honey en un vecindario pobre…

-Del Día que Renge no quería festejar en el Host Club…

-De la nueva amistad de Mori-senpai…

-De la reincorporación de Nekozawa al fic…

-De los problemas con cierto Club del Ouran…

-De la nueva molestia de Chika…

-¿Crees que quieran spoilers?

-No sé…

-¿Deberíamos pedir permiso?

-¡Obvio que no! –contestaron riendo al unísono.

Se escuchó cómo alguien metía las llaves en la cerradura, dispuesta a abrir.

-Genial, justo cuando se pone interesante… –se quejó Hikaru.

-Qué mal… –hizo puchero Kaoru.

-Deberemos recoger todo… qué mal…

-Cuando empezábamos a divertirnos… –hablaron al unísono- ¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE VOTAR EN EL PERFIL! En esta ocasión, por el capítulo 13, la mayor cantidad de votos determinará el título del mismo. Las opciones son…

**1) El mago del Host**

**2) Harunieves y los 7 Host**

**3) Caperucita roja y el Hitachiin feroz**

**4) La Bella Durmiente del Ouran**

**5) Los gatos con botas**


	2. Entrevista en el set

-¿Nos pueden adelantar algo? –sonrió una chica de cabello azabache.

-Ahhh, eso sería un poco aburrido, queremos que sea sorpresa –sonrieron los gemelos.

-Por favor –pidió otra.

-Bueno, les hacemos una oferta –les miró pícaramente Hikaru.

-Podemos adelantarles sobre los siguientes capítulos y decirles qué cuento será el del capítulo 13 –sonrió Kaoru.

-O podemos hacer unas escenas sólo para ustedes en este momento –abrazó Hikaru a su hermano, representando una escena homo

-¡Kyaaaaa! –el grito de las fanáticas no se hizo esperar.

Los gemelos sonrieron ante el efecto logrado. Desde un tiempo atrás habían notado que a Kyouya le gustaba inflar el porcentaje de aceptación en el Host Club y que, en realidad, eran ellos los que tenían preferencia entre las chicas. En realidad fue Kaoru quien empezó a meterse a ese sitio llamado "Fanfiction" luego de que Uyulala les regañara por prender su computadora, pues tenía clave y no sabía cómo se las ingeniaron para entrar. Al respecto, Kaoru le confesó a su hermano (entre risas) que había probado diversas combinaciones, pero era muy obvio cuál tema debía ser, así que intentó con "HikaHaru", "Uyulala Hitachiin", "Hikaru", "Kaoru", "HikaKao", entre otras [NOTA DE KAORU: No la publicaré por temor a su desquite en capítulos futuros, aunque es seguro que la cambie luego de este "pequeño" incidente].

Por esa repentina cercanía con su lado otaku (debía dejar de frecuentar a Renge, pues quedó traumado luego de ver un doushinji) había creado una cuenta y colocado una encuesta en su perfil, preguntando a toda Host fanática sobre el Anfitrión que más le gustaba. Así, se dio cuenta de una realidad muy notoria: su público era más grande de lo que había imaginado.

-No sean malos, chicos… –sonrió una chica de ojos ámbar a punto de desmayarse por la cercanía presente.

Las adolescentes tenían colgado al cuello un pase dorado que marcaba en grandes letras negras: "V.I.P.", pues habían pedido permiso para entrar al set de grabación donde se encontraban los gemelos y, como buenas fans que eran, les habían dado acceso casi ilimitado (sin contar los camerinos de los demás Host, por miedo a que acosaran y/o despertaran a Kyouya o Honey).

-Así somos nosotros, creíamos que ya habían entendido… –se acercaron más a ella, acariciando su rostro.

Las demás contuvieron la respiración al ver esa escena, envidiando a la adolescente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó Hikaru.

-Kat-Kat-Katara… –logró articular, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

-¿Sólo "Katara"? –preguntó ahora Kaoru.

-¡Katara Akemi! –gritó completamente sonrojada.

-Dinos, Katara Akemi… –hablaron al unísono– ¿Quién es tu Host preferido?

-¡Indudablemente ustedes! –remarcó lo obvio.

-Buena respuesta… –sonrieron complacidos.

Detrás de ellos pasaron unas muchachas con un carrito donde podían apreciarse diferentes vestuarios. Entre todos ellos pudieron distinguir unas orejas de gato, una capa, un vestuario de príncipe, unas orejas de lobo y un gorro picudo con barba. Indudablemente todo el vestuario era para el capítulo 13 que ya había generado varios rumores en todo el Ouran, pues Kyouya nuevamente hacía de las suyas al ponerse en contacto con Uyulala para generar nuevas ganancias. Los Host no estaban muy complacidos con ello, pero cuando la Bestia de Sangre Fría les chantajeó con fotografías de Haruhi en secundaria, no pudieron negarse.

-Neee, ¿está ya decidido qué cuento representarán? –les miró curiosa una chica con cosplay de Miku.

-Ya –sonrieron complacidos–. La verdad es que no estábamos muy seguros luego de ver las propuestas de Kyouya-senpai, pero luego, cuando Uyulala dijo que la adaptaría a nosotros, pensamos que no sería tan malo. Ahora que la encuesta del cuento terminó, hay otra con el protagonista.

-¿Así que aún no deciden quién estelarizará el capítulo? –preguntó ahora una adolescente argentina que había tomado un vuelo directo a Japón sólo para verles.

-No, eso aún no… ¿quién te gustaría? –le miraron seductoramente.

Más gritos que se oyeron en todo el set. Al fondo pasó un chico de cabellera azabache y mirada jade, quien tenía un guión entre manos, leyéndolo ensimismado.

-¿Es ése Alessandro? –se emocionó una chica, comenzando a dar pequeños saltitos.

-Ohhh, ¿te emocionas por él? –le miraron seriamente.

-No, no es eso, sino que… ver otro enfrentamiento entre Hikaru y Alessandro… ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡He esperado mucho por ello! –sonrió una mexicana.

-Ohhh, ¿era eso? –sonrieron complacidos.

Las adolescentes asintieron. Físicamente Alessandro era atractivo, pero entre él y Hikaru o Kaoru… la elección era fácil. Los gemelos se sentaron en las sillas del Director y Escritor que estaban detrás de ellos, generando que las chicas se amontonaran a su alrededor.

-Bueno… –sonrieron– Comenzaremos con la ronda de preguntas, ¿quién inicia?

Las voces al unísono no dejaban oír nada con claridad, algunas saltaban mientras alzaban la mano esperando ser tomadas en cuenta. Kaoru susurró algo en el oído de su hermano al ver la insistencia de una de ellas.

-Sí, tú… –señaló a la elegida.

-Sí, Hikaru, Kaoru, pueden decirme **luniitaturksa**, quería saber "¿Qué pasó entre Kakeru y Hikaru para que se ataquen de esa manera?"

-Mmm… –Hikaru cambió su rostro a uno serio– Bueno… como sabrán, antes Kakeru y yo éramos cercanos. Luego tuvimos conflictos… y sí, es lo que se imaginan… Mizuki tiene que ver en esa historia. ¿Podemos cambiar a otra pregunta?

-Tú… –señaló Kaoru a la chica del cosplay.

-Díganme **Lilyy-Chaan**… –pidió– "¿El primo de Hikaru anda tras Haruhi?"

_"Aura oscura de parte de Hikaru"_

-Más le vale que no… –fue su sencilla respuesta.

-No creo que Kakeru se atreva a ello… además, Haruhi no es su tipo… espero… –contestó Kaoru.

-¿Kaoru… tienes a alguien en tu corazoncito? –preguntó **Katara Akemi** antes de que se le adelantaran.

-¿Te gustaría ser tú? –le lanzó una mirada traviesa.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Kaoruuuuuuuuuuuuu! –se escuchó el grito de júbilo de las demás.

-Pudiera ser… pero para averiguarlo deben de leer.

-¿Estás haciendo spam? –le miró Hikaru.

-No… spam sería algo como… "Prueben HESCAFÉ, el café de los plebeyos que los miembros del Host Club tomamos"

-Ahhh, sigo sin creer que sea tan barato… ¡y viene molido! –se asombró Hikaru.

-Es una de las ventajas del mundo de los plebeyos… –continuó su gemelo.

-Ohhh, aquí están… –se acercó Tamaki, pasando entre el mar de hormonas que le veían ilusionadas– Chicos, he tenido una grandiosa idea.

-¿"Grandiosa"? –le miraron, sabiendo que esa palabra tenía un significado muy diferente en su Señor.

-Sí… después de pensarlo detenidamente he decidido retomar la idea de la Semana de Verano, ya elegí los atuendos y sólo resta ver un menú acorde a lo deseado… –sonrió en una pose principesca.

-Tono… admite que sólo quieres ver a Haruhi vistiendo un cosplay parecido al tuyo… –se encogieron de hombros.

-¡Per-Pervertidos! –se hizo el ofendido– ¿Cómo pueden pensar que deseo ver a mi amada hija de esa manera? Bueno, es obvio que ustedes tengan ese tipo de pensamientos, pensamientos sobre Haruhi con poca ropa en un sitio tropical, los rayos del sol tocando su piel, una leve brisa en su cabello…

**~ CINE MENTAL DE TAMAKI ~**

El rubio comenzó a alejarse mientras murmuraba algunas cosas perturbadoras. Las chicas permitieron su paso.

-Será mejor que le vigilemos… –se miraron entre sí los gemelos.

-¡Entonces podremos disfrutar de un poco de FanService! –festejó una chica.

-¿FanService? –miró el mayor sin entender.

-No te preocupes, Hikaru, he venido preparado para esto… –Kaoru sacó un grueso libro en el que podía leerse en letras garigoleadas "Aprende el vocabulario de un otaku. Por Renge"– Vemos… _FanArt_… _FanFiction_… _FanService_… _FanSub_… _Fanzine_… ahhh, ya me pasé… _FanService_…

Los Hitachiin leyeron en silencio unos segundos y luego voltearon a verse.

-Chicas… realmente no han visto nada… podemos hacer más de esas escenas, si gustan… –ofrecieron.

-¡Kyaaaaa!

-Pero primero, continuemos con las preguntas.

-Sí, **ali1895**, ¿seguros que no habrá lemmon?

Se creó un silencio no sólo en las chicas y los Host, sino que todo el set fue pronto presa del mismo, mirando a los pelinaranjas, quienes se vieron pronto rodeados por las maquillistas, dobles, estudiantes del Ouran, guionistas y demás. Por su parte, Tamaki y Kyouya agudizaron el oído, esperando su respuesta.

-Uyulala ha dicho que no, de hecho, ha sido muy firme con ello… –comenzó Hikaru– no es como si estuviéramos sujetos a sus órdenes… pero…

-¿"Sujetos a sus órdenes"? –le miró Kaoru– Puede irnos mal si la hacemos enojar, tuvimos suerte con lo de su lap, además, copié algunas imágenes de Haruhi en mi USB, luego te las paso…

-No me habías dicho nada de ello… –le reprochó el otro.

-Teníamos otros asuntos en ese momento… en fin… yo no quiero terminar limpiando pisos o lavando ollas en capítulos venideros…

-¿Limpiando pisos? –le miró el otro.

-¡Mínimo eso! Aunque ambos sabemos que no se conformará con un simple castigo doméstico. Podría incluso ponerme una escena homo con Tamaki… –miró aterrado a su hermano.

-E-Está bien… no jugaremos con fuego.

-¿Y lime? –se oyó del fondo, sin que pudiera saberse quién había gritado.

-No hemos hablado sobre ese punto… –se encogieron de hombros.

-Hikaru, Kaoru, ¿todavía están aquí? –se acercó Kyouya, ajustándose los lentes y provocando suspiros y gritos ahogados– Necesito que hagan algunos repasos con el resto de los Host.

-En un momento, senpai… –restaron importancia.

-Ohhh, ¿entonces pueden decir que su participación será impecable? No me gustaría que eso afectara sus días de Anfitriones o… los de Haruhi y Alessandro… –sonrió, levantando un aura pesada a su alrededor.

-E-E-Ehhh... ¡chicas, continuamos con las preguntas después! –dieron media vuelta, siguiendo al Rey de las Sombras.

-No se olviden de asistir al estreno… –sonrió Kyouya a las adolescentes con una mirada seductora antes de retomar su camino.

-¡VOTEN LA ENCUESTA DEL PERFIL! ¡Y DEJEN CON REVIEW CON SUS PREGUNTAS! –gritaron los gemelos.


	3. De preguntas amorosas y sonrojos dobles

La silla sobre la cual se encontraba Hikaru se detuvo en ese momento, el chico tomó impulso y la hizo girar nuevamente con fuerza, queriendo que esta vez durase un poco más. La silla volvió a quedar quieta por enésima vez en la noche, así que se dejó caer en el respaldo de la misma, completamente aburrido al estar en ese sitio por… cinco minutos.

Necesitaba de Kaoru o definitivamente se volvería loco, pero el menor había salido y aún no volvía, ¿cuánto podía demorar en recoger el correo? Lo supo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió de golpe y el pelinaranja entró agitado, sudando, respirando con dificultad y con la ropa desarreglada.

–¡Kaoru! –gritó al verle así, yendo a su lado de inmediato– ¿Estás bien?

–Fue difícil, tuve que burlar un sistema de seguridad muy fuerte –le dijo su hermano, volteando a ver en todas direcciones, esperando que de un momento a otro apareciera la policía para arrestarlo–, pero lo conseguí.

–Dijiste que sólo ibas por el correo –le regañó el otro–, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? El buzón está en la entrada del departamento.

–Dije que iba por el correo pero nunca dije que por el de nosotros –fue hasta la ventana, corriendo las cortinas para evitar miradas indiscretas.

–¿Quieres decir…? –le miró Hikaru con seriedad.

–Sí… –su tono de voz cambió.

–¿Entonces…?

Kaoru le mostró la palma de la mano donde se podían apreciar unos garabatos.

–¿Qué es eso? –le miró sin entender.

–¡Rayos! –se dio cuenta de ello– La tinta debió correrse por el sudor, pero aún es semilegible, estoy seguro de que después de unos intentos lograremos acceder.

–¡Genial! –festejó el ahora azabache– ¡Sabía que podías lograrlo, Kaoru!

Los gemelos prendieron la computadora del cuarto en el cual se hallaban y entraron en esa página tan rara donde cierta persona escribía sobre los miembros del Host Club en diferentes aventuras. Lograron ingresar el correo deseado después de que Hikaru consiguiera la dirección de e-mail dos días atrás y luego de varios intentos por parte de Kaoru finalmente colocaron la contraseña correcta, comenzando a leer todas las dudas dejadas por la historia de la que eran protagonistas.

–¡Mira, Hikaru! –festejó su hermano– ¡Llegamos al comentario 167!

–Seguro que Tono se pondrá verde si se entera –se burló el otro.

–¡Ya lo escucho llamando a Kyouya-senpai para quejarse! –se agarró el estómago ante la imagen.

–¡Y seguro lo hará a horas nada razonables! –completó con una sonrisa ladina.

–Deberemos tener cuidado mañana, seguro que estará deprimido en un rincón.

–En fin, comencemos con esto antes de que Uyulala se de cuenta –comenzó Hikaru a leer las dudas–, no quiero saber cómo reaccionará al ver que su sistema de seguridad no funcionó.

–Bueno, tampoco es la gran cosa… –le restó importancia el menor– Sólo puso a un pequeño perro al lado de la computadora.

–¡¿Y eso te costó problemas?! –le miró incrédulo.

–¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué tal si lo pisaba? Era de este tamañito –enseñó con los brazos la talla del can–. Imagina que lo aplasto y aúlla del dolor, llamando la atención de ella, ¡entonces todo se hubiera ido a la basura!

–Oh, comprendo… –le dio la razón.

–Bueno, ¿quién es la primera? –se fijó en el computador.

–**Misa1983 **dice _"¿Volverá a aparecer Alessandro?"_

–Oh, claro que no, fuimos muy generosos y le pagamos un boleto de avión con destino a las Malvinas… sin retorno –sonrió Kaoru.

–Pero el avión tuvo una falla en el motor y el actorcillo hubo de aventarse en paracaídas, llegando a una isla desierta donde ahora vive vendiendo cocos a las ballenas –festejó Hikaru.

–¿Y por qué a las ballenas? –le miró su hermano– Eso les puede hacer daño. Le vendía cocos a los pelícanos.

–Creo que no hay pelícanos en las Malvinas… ¿o sí?

–¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Nunca he ido, deberemos pedirle que nos mande una postal… cuando instalen el servicio de correo por albatros.

–¡O por ballenas!

–Jajajaja… no… ya… en serio. Alessandro seguirá apareciendo en los capítulos venideros.

–Por desgracia… –masculló el mayor.

–De hecho, se encontrará con alguien muy interesante próximamente y también comprenderá algo que debió entender desde su primera aparición.

–¿Qué es un pésimo actor?

–Aparte –sonrió Kaoru.

–**Yusha** dice _"Al final pusiste que Kyouya sonrió llegando a su lado, ¿que no se supone que ya estaban sólo Hikaru y Haruhi?"_, esto es en relación al final del capítulo 15.

–Ahhh… eso fue porque la Bestia de Sangre Fría tiene la cualidad de aparecerse en los sitios más inesperados y sin hacer ruido alguno –se estremeció Kaoru–, el otro día le vi en su salón de clases y sólo minutos después estaba en la Tercera Sala de Música, diciendo que tenía horas trabajando allí.

–Quizás tiene un pacto con los espíritus que le permite desdoblarse en varias personas –se espantó Hikaru.

–Si de por sí ya es difícil lidiar con uno, no sé cómo sería hacerlo con dos o más –la mente de Kaoru comenzó a divagar imaginando un ejército de Kyouyas.

–Y encima, todos con hambre de ganancias…

–¡Nos explotará al máximo, cargándonos de cadenas y obligándonos a cumplir las fantasías de toda fujoshi!

–Fu… ¿qué? –le miró el otro.

–Lo siento… es tan traumante que no puedo ni explicarlo –se espantó.

–Mejor digamos la verdad antes de que nuestra pesadilla se vuelva cierta.

–Ah, ah, sí, sí –comenzó a recobrar el color perdido.

–Quizás da un poco de confusión la frase, pero completa debería de ser: _"sonrió Kyouya, __**saliendo de entre las sombras**__, llegando a su lado."_

–Bueno, aclarado ese punto, retomemos. **LadyKya0** tiene algunas dudas, entre ellas sobre tu ex, Hikaru –le miró seriamente.

–Bu-Bueno… verán… Mizuki y yo…

–¡Y esta vez es en serio, Hikaru, no mientas!

–Ok, ok, no te enojes –trató de calmarlo el mayor–. Verán, Mizuki y yo nos conocimos por error cuando éramos niños, en ese entonces Kakeru era muy cercano a nosotros.

–Se refiere a mí y a él –aclaró el gemelo menor–, Kakeru tampoco conocía a Mizuki.

–Sí, eso… y… bueno… ella no era muy sociable…

–Aún no lo es… –levantó los hombros Kaoru.

–Ajá… –se empezó a molestar– Ella había estado clausurada en su casa, por así decirlo. Realmente no tuvimos una buena primera impresión del otro y nuestros caminos eran diferentes así que no nos volvimos a ver sino hasta mucho después.

–Y Hikaru se enamoró –sonrió ladinamente su hermano.

–¡¿Me dejas contar a mí?! –le miró reprobatoriamente.

–Ok, ok, sigue… ibas en tu enamoramiento.

–¡N-No era "enamoramiento"! –le dijo completamente sonrojado.

–Bueno, tu no-enamoramiento-que-me-tuvo-en-vela-varias-noches.

–¡No digas eso aquí!

– **MINUTOS DESPUÉS DE PELEA DE ESOS HERMANOS –**

–En fin, después nos reencontramos y todo se complicó mientras crecíamos. Un día… ¡ya no puedo seguir! ¡Cambiemos pregunta, ésa era muy personal!

–Está bien, está bien –le palmeó la espalda–, la misma lectora pregunta _"¿Tamaki también siente algo por Haruhi? ¿Y que piensa al respecto al igual que Kyouya de la relación entre Hikaru y Haruhi?"_

–Tono se puso furioso, como ya sabrán; tuvimos que atarlo a una silla para intentar explicarle todo. Y no pienso que Kyouya nos crea del todo el noviazgo, ya sabemos que él es muy desconfiado.

–Pero ahora que las cosas entre mi hermano y Haruhi están yendo mejor, a Kyouya-senpai se le ocurre la grandiosa idea de abrirle los ojos a Tono…

–¿Quieres decir que…? –le miró preocupado.

–Sí, Tamaki al fin se dará cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Haruhi no son paternales.

Hikaru tragó grueso al recordar que a la castaña no le era indiferente.

–¡Pero no hay por qué pensar en eso ahora! –quiso distraerle de esos pensamientos– Mejor sigamos con las preguntas. A ver… **Angelove12** dice _"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?". _Oh, eso es muy simple, Haruhi se dará cuenta de lo mucho que la queremos y se olvidará de Tono, Alessandro seguirá varado en la isla desierta, Honey-senpai abrirá una pastelería al lado de Mori-senpai, Kyouya-senpai donará la mitad de sus ganancias a obras de beneficencia y la otra a laboratorios en busca de la cura del cáncer, Tono se casará con esa francesa impuesta por su abuela y se irán a París, Renge abrirá su propia cadena televisiva otaku, y Nekozawa-senpai dejará el Club de Magia negra y abrirá una tienda de linternas.

Las risas de los gemelos no se hicieron esperar, cuando finalmente lograron calmarse Kaoru dijo:

–Lo siento, eso no podemos develarlo todavía, pero ya saben que Mizuki tomará cartas en el asunto y también, Kakeru regresará para aclarar un malentendido del pasado.

–Sigamos –propuso Hikaru–. **Ein Winchester** dice _"¿Cómo es eso de que la ex ahora está en la misma clase?"_

–No entres en depresión, **Ein**, todo irá bien –sonrió Kaoru–, ¿no es verdad Hikaru?

El mayor estaba deprimido en una esquina de la habitación, sin poder escuchar lo que su hermano dijera.

–Deja de actuar como Tono…

–¡Nunca actuaré como Tono! –se levantó de inmediato– Sólo… buscaba algo…

–¿Qué? –le miró incrédulo el otro.

–M-Mi… ¡lente de contacto!

–Tú no usas lentes de contacto…

–¿C-Cómo puedes saberlo? –le miró nervioso.

–¡Porque somos gemelos! Así que déjate de excusas, sigamos.

–Ok, ok –se sentó a su lado.

–Mizuki quiere regresar a cuando éramos más pequeños, pero eso no es ya posible, el estar en la misma clase sólo es una manera de querer compensar el que estuviera separada de Hikaru tanto tiempo.

–Bueno, bueno, ya… cambiemos de pregunta. **Katara Akemi Hitachiin** dice _"¿Qué quiere Imonoyama Mizuki-chan? ¿Querrá recuperar a Hikaru?"_… ¡Podemos hablar algo que no sea mi vida amorosa! –se azotó contra el teclado de la computadora.

–Sí, ella quiere recuperar a Hikaru –aclaró Kaoru, aunque esperaba que eso ya hubiera quedado claro–. Cuando éramos pequeños ellos eran muy unidos, refugiándose en el otro pero luego de que se comprometiera con Kakeru, no quedamos en buenos términos con ninguno de ellos. Yo creo que quiere aclarar lo que pasó hace unos años.

–Sigamos… –murmuró el azabache.

–**Katara Akemi** pregunta otra vez _"¿Por qué Kakeru terminó con ella?"_

–¡Ese estúpido Playboy! –se enderezó de su asiento– ¡De nuevo la lastima, me las pagará!

–Lo bueno es que ya no te interesa… –le hiso ver.

–Esa pregunta deberá contestarla él en capítulos venideros, pero sí les podemos decir que el rompimiento no depende de nuestro primo sino de otra persona.

–**Maripa** dice _"¿Por qué Hikaru tiene el cabello negro? ¿Qué pasará con Haruhi y Hikaru?"_

–¿Acaso no puedo pintarme el cabello? –se quejó.

–Lo siento, anda en sus días… –se burló.

–¡Te escuché! –le señaló con el dedo.

–Hikaru dice que quiere independizarse, pero la verdadera razón por la que se lo tiñó es…

El mayor se arrojó sobre él, tapándole la boca, forcejeando por liberarse.

–…porque es la moda en París, por eso –dijo el azabache.

–¡Pudiste haber inventado una mejor excusa! –se soltó por fin.

–¡No es excusa! ¿Acaso no has visto la última edición de la revista _Losmo_? ¡El cabello negro está de moda! –le enseñó un ejemplar.

–¡Oh, es cierto! –leyó el título– Tal vez deba también de teñírmelo…

–No, no, así estás perfecto… –quiso hacerle desistir.

–Es broma –sonrió–. En cuanto a ti y a Haruhi, ¿qué les espera?

–Mizuki se meterá, ya lo sabemos… ella intentará apelar a mis recuerdos. Haruhi deberá de ser muy fuerte en estos últimos capítulos.

–Más preguntas de **Katara Akemi Hitachiin**… –leyó el menor– Dice: _"Kaoru siente algo por Renge o por Tsugumi?"_

Silencio…

Más silencio…

Sigue el silencio…

–¡Vamos, contesta! –fue el turno de Hikaru de vengarse.

–Bien… yo… –se sonrojó.

–¡Diles, diles! ¡Diles que sólo me quieres a mí! –se enfadó.

–Deja de actuar así, Hikaru, yo no te hago escenas de celos con Haruhi.

–Es que no quiero compartirte con nadie –se acercó a él, uniendo sus frentes.

–A mí… me gusta Tsugumi… –aclaró ruborizado.

Hikaru parpadeó incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba, realmente no esperaba que su hermano le dijera eso, comprendía que debían tomar caminos separados, pero ¿tan pronto? Era cierto que él siempre le estaba apoyando y alentando, quizás era tiempo de devolverle el favor, así que le miró fijamente, indicándole con ello que continuara.

–Me gusta Tsugumi desde que la vi en los pasillos del Ouran… –se pasó una mano por los cabellos– pero ella me ve como un amigo y luego, me dijo que le gustaba Kyouya-senpai, así que decidí apoyarla.

–¡¿Aún si eso significa quedarte callado?! –le miró incrédulo el otro.

–Realmente quiero que ella sea feliz… –murmuró.

–¿Y Renge?

–Veo en ella a una chica decidida y enérgica, son cualidades que me gustan mucho, pero… realmente no me he planteado si acaso puedo mirarla con otros ojos.

–Cambiemos el tema… –pidió incómodo.

–**Katara Akemi** vuelve a preguntar _"Vi a Kyouya 'un poco' celoso, ¿eso quiere decir algo?"_ –volvió a leer Kaoru.

–Si decimos ahora próximos capítulos se arruinarán. Pero como no nos concierne a nosotros, diremos, jajaja –rieron al unísono–. Kyouya-senpai estaba tan seguro de toda la admiración que Renge le tenía hacia él que nunca se preocupó por perderla o que ella mirase a alguien más, por eso le molesta verle con otra persona y sí: comenzará a descubrir sus sentimientos.

–La última pregunta es de **eve-tsuki** –leyó Hikaru–, ella dice _"¿Kaoru está enamorado?"_. Eso acabamos de responderlo ahorita y, la verdad, no quiero hablar más sobre el tema.

–No te pongas celoso… –le abrazó.

De pronto una sirena comenzó a sonar, interrumpiéndolos. Kaoru y Hikaru corrieron hasta la ventana, corriendo la cortina y notando que había una camioneta negra estacionada afuera con un cartel enorme donde se leía "División de Telecomunicaciones", así como unos hombres con rastreadores de señal que parecía entrarían en cualquier momento.

–¡Creo que nos descubrieron! –se quejó el pelinaranja– ¡Rápido, deshazte de la evidencia!

En respuesta, el azabache tomó la computadora portátil y la azotó contra el piso, luego la metió bajo la cama.

–Listo… –festejó ante la mirada incrédula del otro– ¿Así está apagada, no?


	4. Y ahora veo cuádruple

–**¡Hola, Hola, Hola! ¡Aquí Hikaru y Kaoru!**

–**Ellas saben quiénes somos –le miró el mayor.**

–**Bueno, sí, pero no saben quiénes nos acompañarán hoy –sonrió.**

–**Ahhh… ¿cómo dejé que me convencieras? –suspiró.**

–**Presentamos a **Aleen **y **Lucy Berry**, personajes originales del fic "**_**El otro espejo**_**", de Zoe Panini. Ellas han venido para ayudarnos a contestar las dudas.**

–**Sin más qué decir… empecemos con esto… –suspiró el otro.**

–**¡HEY! Al menos podrías sonreír… –se alejaron, escuchándose cada vez más bajo su tono de voz.**

* * *

El sitio en el cual se encontraban en esta ocasión era una de las amplias habitaciones de la Mansión Hitachiin, Hikaru y Kaoru podían finalmente relajarse ya que se habían librado de esos sujetos tan extraños sacados de la película "Hombres de negro". Sin embargo, no contaban con toparse allí con unas gemelas bastante particulares, quienes sonrieron maliciosas al verlos llegar: Aleen y Lucy Berry.

A pesar de querer esconder lo que estaban haciendo (violar la privacidad de FanFiction), finalmente las pelirrojas habían podido enterarse de sus actividades y decidieron unírseles contestando las dudas de los lectores. Aleen era la hermana mayor, de carácter travieso, distraído y explosivo, mientras que Lucy, a pesar de ser la menor, era más tranquila (por poco).

–Bien, ya que están aquí y en vista de que no querrán marcharse pronto… –murmuró Hikaru, viendo cómo Aleen jugaba en su silla giratoria.

– …nos ayudarán a contestar las preguntas antes de que Uyulala o Zoe se den cuenta –finalizó Kaoru, abriendo la página Web.

El listado de dudas apareció en la pantalla y pronto hubo cuatro pares de ojos mirándolo fijamente. Hikaru iba a leerlo, pero Lucy lo empujó y se le adelantó al leerlo en voz alta para todos.

–**Ichigo Kotonoha **dice:** "**_Hikaru, Kaoru, cuando leí el fic era mi primer fic de Ouran y quisiera saber si habrá un capítulo en la playa porque me muero por ver la cara de Hikaru, Alessandre y todos los Host cuando Haruhi se pongo un traje de baño ya que en la serie Tono nunca lo permitió jajajaja_".

–Habría que elegir muy bien el traje de baño de Haruhi, digamos que ella es muy… ¿cómo decirlo?… ¡Delgada! Me gustaría verla en traje de baño… –dijo Aleen mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

–Hermana, ésa no era la pregunta… –la miró Lucy de forma pícara, levantando una ceja.

–Bueno… yo también quiero que vayamos a la playa… si bien no me gusta mucho el mar, me agradaría tomar sol, estoy muy blanca –contestó la mayor.

–Ejem… ¿segura que es por eso?

–Bien, ¡quiero ver a Kaoru con menos ropa! –confesó sonrojada.

El Hitachiin menor se sorprendió enormemente, su cara de tiñó de rojo, a lo que Hikaru sonrió malicioso.

–Aleen… Lucy y yo encontramos esto –el mayor sacó una revista de fotos de las que Kyouya vendía a las clientas.

La pelirroja se emocionó al darse cuenta de que era el especial de los chicos durante el examen médico, sin camisa. Lucy abrazó al gemelo mayor y la miraron con cara triunfal, la mayor lo notó, tratando de calmarse, pero sólo alcanzó a decir nerviosa:

–¡E-E-EN FIN! Pasemos a la otra…

–**Luhan 1245 dice: **_**"**__N__o sé qué hará Mizuki pero desde ya la odio, sólo falta que se una con Alessandro a quien también odio. ¿Qué le pasará a Haruhi y Hikaru?"_ –leyó el Hitachiin menor.

–Si Mizuki y Alessandro se unieran sería muy raro… el actorcillo está acostumbrado al mundo del espectáculo y Mizuki no sale de su casa sin un séquito detrás –dijo Hikaru.

–Son como el día y la noche… –completó Kaoru.

–Qué poético te has puesto Kao… –murmuró Aleen.

–Sólo falta que digas que son como Romeo y Julieta –dijeron al unísono, siendo ignoradas por los chicos.

–Además… sus puntos de vista son diferentes… y no los he visto hablar fuera de clases… –continuó divagando el mayor.

–Apenas si cruzan palabras entre sí… ¿crees que se comuniquen telepáticamente? –pensó en voz alta Kaoru.

–¿Los crees Nekozawa-senpai?

–¡Oye! Nosotras hablamos así a veces… ¡nos están llamando brujas de forma indirecta! –se quejaron las otras.

–Sólo era una idea… hay que pensar en todas las posibilidades… –respondió, alzando los hombros.

–¡Oigan! Decidieron ignorarnos adrede! –se oyeron dos voces de fondo.

–Sí, y quizás también abran una cadena de zapatos juntos... ¡pero eso es tan poco probable como que me tiña el pelo de rubio! –aclaró Hikaru.

–Quizás rubio te quede bien… –divagó Aleen.

–¿Y qué pasará ahora entre ustedes dos? –le recordó la pregunta su hermano.

–No sé a qué te refieres… –desvió la mirada sonrojado.

–¡Vamos, si Aleen y Lucy están aquí sólo para escucharlo de ti!

Hikaru voltea temeroso, sintiendo los tres pares de ojos sobre él, escudriñándolo en cada detalle. Quizás hubiera sido mejor no haber accedido a la petición de esas gemelas, pero todo fue porque Kaoru terminó convenciéndolo de asistir. Suspiró al ver que no podía librarse de ésta.

–No me dejarán en paz hasta que hable, ¿cierto?

–Te ves como si te estuvieran preguntando sobre una pena de muerte, ¡relájate! –pidió Lucy.

–¿Crees que sería humanamente posible hacerlas desistir cuando se proponen algo? –le colocó Kaoru una mano en el hombro.

–Sabes que si no hablas ahora nos encerraremos en tu cuarto… ¡no saldremos de ahí hasta que respondas!… nuestra tía nos ama y nos dejará quedarnos con ustedes el tiempo que sea necesario… así que… –sonrió triunfante Lucy.

–Y si eso no fuera suficiente… ¿recuerdas que derroté a San Martin en un combate de Judo con el hombro dislocado? Bueno, he vuelto a entrenar… ¿quisieras ayudarme a mejorar mis patadas? –le miró fijamente Aleen.

–¡Ey, ey, de acuerdo, de acuerdo!

–Aleen, ves que anda herido sentimentalmente y tú quieres dejarlo también físicamente –se burló Kaoru.

–No me defiendas… –murmuró el otro.

–Nadie lo manda a ser tan terco –bufó la mayor.

–¡Habla de una vez! Pareces una nenita –se impacientó Lucy.

–Tsch… bien… pero sólo porque Kaoru lo pide, gemelas psicópatas… –les miró molesto.

–¿Estás seguro de que no peligra tu integridad física con esas palabras?

–¡Oh, sí, la historia! Mmm… bien… Haruhi y yo hemos… tenido ciertos problemas…

–Problemotas… –le corrigió su hermano.

–Estamos trabajando en ello, ¿de acuerdo? –se defendió.

–¿Quieres decir que ella trabaja en ello y tú sólo te lamentas en un rincón?… a este ritmo le quitarás el papel de dramático a Tono… –suspiró Kaoru.

–Maldito emo… –murmuró Aleen.

–Bruja… –le devolvió.

–¿Continuamos antes de que vuele sangre? Lucy, pásame las hojas con preguntas que faltan… –pidió Kaoru.

Aleen y Lucyse miraron por unos instantes antes de gritar:

–¡Tú no sabes lo que es una BRUJA con una gemela!

–¡Que las tome tu gemelo! –le gritó a Kaoru la aludida!

–Ten… –se las pasó Aleen.

–Sabía que invitarlas sólo haría las cosas más difíciles… –le arrebató las hojas Hikaru.

–Continuemos, chicos… –pidió Kaoru– Si se enteran que andamos metidos de nuevo con el correo del fic capaz que termino en una escena homo con Tamaki o… Kyouya…

–Ehhh… bien… –palideció Hikaru.

Kaoru comenzó a buscar las preguntas que no hubieran llegado repetidas, incluso las de los Inbox.

–Tamaki y Kao… –murmuró Aleen, rascándose la barbilla.

–¡No digas eso en voz alta! –se sonrojó el menor.

–Hermana… ¿Sabes? Todos escuchamos tus pensamientos en voz alta… –procedió a aclararle Lucy.

–¿Tamaki de seme? –divagó ahora Hikaru– ¡Maldición, Kaoru, esas gemelas pusieron escenas horribles en mi cabeza!

–¡Definitivamente creo que te verías mucho mejor con una chica! –procedió a aclarar Aleen toda sonrojada.

–¡Dejen de imaginar esas cosas! –se exasperó el menor– A ver… siguiente pregunta.

–Saben, mejor, olviden que estoy aquí –se deprimió Aleen, yéndose a un rincón.

–**Erzebeth K **pregunta:_**"**__¿Cómo que Hikaru se pintó el cabello por Mizuki? Eso no me da muy buena espina, ¿aunque a lo mejor sólo estoy paranoica? El capítulo igualmente va a ser triste, ¿me equivoco?"_ –leyó Kaoru– ¡Hey, Hikaru, mira! ¡De nuevo preguntan por tu color de cabello! ¿Ahora sí nos dirás?

–Ya te dije que es la moda en París, punto final –dijo el mayor.

–No le creo nada, ¿y ustedes?

–Hago comida para el hámster… –contestó Aleen aún en el rincón.

–Sabemos que no es lo último en París, Hikaru –le dijo Lucy.

–En verdad, lo que se lleva es rubio… –recordó Aleen– Tamaki está muy _In_.

–Así que… –dijeron el mismo tiempo.

–¿Están diciendo que Tono tiene más estilo que yo? Qué mal gusto tienen… –fingió quejarse Hikaru.

–¡Habla de una vez o no dormiré contigo esta semana! –le riñó Kaoru.

Hikaru mira a Kaoru… a las gemelas… a Kaoru… a las gemelas… Kaoru… gemelas… Kaoru… gemelas…

–¿Por qué no puedes limitarte a contestar, Hika? –pidió Kaoru.

–Que-Quería probar algo nuevo, ¡eso es todo! Además, tanto Kyouya como Mori tienen bastantes clientas y son azabaches, ¿acaso no podía hacer lo mismo? –le dijo su hermano.

–Como si te importara eso… –bufó– Habla o te enfrentarás a los tres…

–Bien… bien…

El azabache bajó el rostro, se pasó una mano por los cabellos y miró en otra dirección. Con voz apenas audible se atrevió a decir:

–No quería que… ella me llamara "Kaoru"… así que… hube de hacerlo…

–Por ella te… ¿refieres a Mizuki? –le miró fijamente Kaoru.

Hikaru asintió débilmente.

–Jamás nos confundió antes y no quería que eso cambiara ahora… pero… las cosas ya han cambiado, ¿no es así?.

Kaoru quedó callado

–¿Sabes?, nosotras no los conocemos hace tanto tiempo y podemos distinguirlos… si piensas que ella no puede, es porque tú has cambiado –le dijo Aleen.

Lucy se mantuvo en silencio.

–¡Ella fue la que cambió! ¡Dejó de ser la dulce niña que conocí para mostrarse como realmente era! ¿Qué debo pensar entonces? ¡¿Que ni una miserable de sus palabras era sincera?! ¡Que realmente no sabe quién es Hikaru y quién Kaoru! ¡Bien, le simplifiqué las cosas! –se molestó el azabache.

–Busca en ti y tendrás todas las respuestas que necesitas… piensa en quién tienes en tu vida ahora, ¡deja de ser tan emo! –le riñó Aleen.

Kaorule dio un puñetazo al tiempo que le gritó:

–¡Basta, Hikaru! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

Hikaru bajó el rostro…

–Eso debió doler… –murmuró Lucy– solo piensa, cabeza dura, ella es quien siempre fue, nada más.

–Ahora… etto… ¿hay alguna pregunta más? –Aleen trató de aligerar la situación.

–Si mañana amanezco con un moretón, me las pagarás, Kaoru… –masculló molesto el mayor mientras recogía los papeles que habían volado– ¡no dormiré contigo!

–Como si pudieras cumplir esa promesa… –murmuró.

–Creo que Kaoru tiene otro lugar mucho más interesante donde dormir… –le dijo Lucy mientras miraba a Aleen y a Kaoru, finalmente se recargó en el hombro de Hikaru– Si yo fuera tú, buscaría una mejor amenaza.

–Brujas… –se enfadó.

_Batalla de miradas_

–¿Quién dice que las chicas andan paranoicas respecto al fic? –preguntó el mayor al releer la pregunta de **Erzebeth K**– Levanten la mano, por favor.

Hikaru y Kaoru lo hacen.

–Aunque… –bajó lentamente la mano Kaoru– Si yo no estuviera en la historia… y mira que lo estoy… también andaría paranoico de tu relación con Mizuki… ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?

–Nos tienes con el alma en un hilo –se quejó Aleen.

–¿Quieres la verdad? Me duele más la traición de Kakeru que de Mizuki –confesó el mayor.

–Y pensar que reaparecerá en capítulos futuros… –reflexionó Kaoru.

–¿Qué planea Uyulala? –preguntaron al unísono.

–Sin dudas nos quiere dejar sin aliento –dijo Aleen.

–Entonces, ¿las cosas seguirán estando tensas? pobre Haruhi… –preguntó Lucy.

–Retomando las preguntas… –divagó Kaoru– ¿los capítulos futuros serán tristes?

–Algo así… Como sea… vienen capítulos de los demás Host para deleite de todas. Desde una admiradora secreta de Mori-senpai hasta los celos de Kyouya hacia Renge… ¡y habrá una leve mención a Reiko! –informó Hikaru.

–Se ve tan lindo divagando –le miró Aleen.

–Hermana...

–Ok… al rincón…

–Me siento acosado… –murmuró Kaoru.

Hikaru ve cómo la gemela camina deprimida hacia ese espacio y suspira.

–Oyes ese ruido, ¿Kao? Es el corazón de Aleen rompiéndose –le riñó Lucy.

–¿Tal vez debería subirle el ánimo? ¿O a todas las lectoras? –sonrió el menor.

–¡Deja de intentar ser el seme, ése es mi papel!

–¿Dices que no puedo tomar la iniciativa? –le tomó de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Aleen… –llamó Lucy a su hermana boquiabierta– Creo… que… deberías dejar el rincón…

Hikaru lo sujeta a su vez, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared

–Él se siente acosado, ¡no me moveré de aquí para no violar su espacio personal! –gritó la pelirroja.

–Digo que no dejaré que tus labios rocen otros que no sean los míos… –le susurró en el oído.

–Hi… Hikaru… –susurró el otro.

–Yo sí puedo entrar en su espacio personal, Aleen… ¿celosa? –sonrió con picardía el azabache.

–Pero… Alee, de verdad debes mirar… –le llamó su hermana– Alee si no miras diré tu segundo nombre.

Kaoru estaba completamente sonrojado, moviéndose intentando escapar del agarre de su hermano mayor. Aleen suspiró, volteando para ver lo que tanto decía su hermana y entonces queda en shock, se sonrojó y dio media vuelta nuevamente mientras tarareaba.

–Bien, creo que me quedaré aquí… quieta… el hámster necesita una casa. No he visto nada… lalalala nada…

–¡Con uno y mil malditos demonios, Aleen! ¡Ven y bésalo antes de que yo lo haga! –se desesperó Hikaru.

–Adoro tu sutileza… –suspiró Kaoru.

–¡No puedo! él se siente acosado –volvió a quejarse.

–Creo que de verdad esta shokeada –mencionó Lucy.

Hikaru y Kaoru comienzan a reír. Kaoru se separa del gemelo mayor, el cual se recarga en la pared, contemplando la escena. El menor llega hasta al lado de la pelirroja, besando la comisura de sus labios.

–Continuemos con las preguntas, ¿sí? –le pide.

–Me-Me quedaré aquí un rato –dijo mientras se mordía el labio y respiraba profundamente tratando de que su sonrojo no fuera tan evidente.

–¿Quieres dejar esas tiras de papel recortado y venir? ¿O deberé ir por ti? –le llamó Kaoru.

–Etto… iré, ¿puedes abrir una ventana?… siento calor aquí… –avisó Aleen, aún sonrojada.

–¿Acaso ya no hay más preguntas? –preguntó Lucy.

Hikaru leyó un papel, lo hizo bolita y lo tiró por encima de su hombro con nerviosismo.

–¡No, ya no hay más preguntas! –avisó.

–Ahhh… preguntan por Mizuki… –descubrió Kaoru al desdoblarlo.

–¡Calla! –el azabache se fue sobre él, intentando quitárselo sin resultado alguno.

–**yusha **dice**: **–leyó Kaoru mientras empujaba a Hikaru lejos de él con una mano–_ "__la actitud de Mizuki me parece de lo más desagradable [...] dice que no se detendrá hasta ver que Hikaru es feliz, ¡pero está ahí haciéndole daño constantemente! ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que es ella quien lo lastima?__"_

_Momento de silencio_

–Con razón no querías leerlo en voz alta… –le miró seriamente el menor– Bien… ¿qué dicen ustedes? Aleen, siéntate cerca o deberé sentarte a mi lado a la fuerza de ser necesario… y Lucy… tú… estás bien allí.

–Bueno… creo que comprendo bastante a la lectora –dijo Lucy.

Hikaru desvía la mirada.

–Sí… creo que todos tenemos bastante rabia acumulada con… ya sabes… "ella"–dijo en voz alta Aleen.

–Yo opino igual –les dio la razón Kaoru.

Aura asesina de parte de los tres, Hikaru se siente cada vez más pequeño. Aleen se acerca y se sienta junto a Kaoru mirando a Hikaru, Lucy usa su mirada de princesa de hielo.

–¡No me miren así! –movió los brazos nervioso– ¡No es mi culpa que llegara el Ouran! ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Correrla?

–Pero es tu culpa el que lastime a Haruhi… –le riñó Kaoru– te dije que no quería que ella sufriera, Hikaru… no querrás que Honey-senpai sepa quién ensució a Usa-chan de té el otro día, ¿o sí?

–Yo podría hacer eso –se ofreció Aleen.

–¡¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO ACEPTÉ CONTESTAR ESTA SERIE DE PREGUNTAS CON USTEDES?!

–¡Tú das tantas señales a las dos!… te tiñes el pelo, pero no vuelves con ella ni dejas a Haruhi… y tampoco eres claro con Haruhi… debes estar muy ciego para no ver como sufre –se enojó cada vez más Aleen.

–¡Porque tengo miedo, de acuerdo! –gritó por fin.

Silencio…

–Antes sólo éramos Kaoru y yo. Pero Mizuki logró entrar en nuestro mundo… o mejor dicho: en el mío. Por primera vez tenía a alguien que no deseaba compartir con Kaoru, pero eso se terminó y decidí volver a levantar el muro. Hasta que llegó Haruhi… lo brincó como si de un juego tratara o como si… simplemente… no existiera… y temo… temo tanto que ella se marche, justo como lo hizo Mizuki… pero tampoco quiero descubrir que todo lo que sabía de Mizuki era una farsa… por eso mismo… yo…

Hikaru se acercó a Kaoru, uniendo su frente con la de su hermano. El menor le abrazó con fuerza.

–No te atrevas a dejarme, Kaou…

–¿Ves que no somos tan malas? –le palmoteó la cabeza Lucy– Estaremos aquí siempre para acompañarte, no debes tener miedo.

–No te lo quitaré… –sonrió Aleen– Sólo compártelo un poquito.

–Hikaru… tú… realmente amas a Haruhi, ¿verdad? No es un juego ni un capricho, ¿cierto? –preguntó Kaoru.

–¿Crees que eso sería humanamente posible? –se enfadó ante ese pensamiento.

Las gemelas se apartan.

–Entonces deja de actuar como un idiota, Hikaru. No siempre estaré aquí para ti.

–Ka… Kaoru…

Sonrisa de uno al otro.

–Aleen, ¿quieres leer la siguiente pregunta? –pidió el menor.

–De acuerdo –sonríe mientras busca en los papeles– "_¿Ranka aún no sabe que Haruhi tiene novio? Bueno él odia sólo a Tamaki, ¿no? ¿O también odiará a Hikaru por quitarle a su hija?"_… Esa pregunta la envía **Luhan 1245.**

–Ohhh, les contaré algo que no salió en el fic… se titula "Cómo regresé a casa con vida" –sonrió el azabache.

–Esto suena interesante –Kaoru se colocó en medio de las gemelas

–¿Qué? ¿Ahorita? No, ahorita no nos queda mucho tiempo. Además, ¿sabes cuántas hojas de Word saldrían? –le miró el mayor.

–Malo… –le miró el pelinaranja.

–Cuéntanos más –pidió Lucy.

–Ranka es un poco sobre protector… pero bueno, supongo que no debe ser tan… brutal –pensó Aleen.

–Díselo al moretón que me causó en la espalda al arrojarme una plancha –confesó Hikaru.

–¡Ahhh! ¿Por eso caminaste encorvado dos días enteros? –recordó Kaoru.

–Sí. Realmente no fue por la hora en que regresé a Haruhi a su casa, sino ver que llegaba con Tuan Tuan –sonrió.

–¿Quién es Taun Tuan? –le miró confundido su hermano.

–Un panda…

–¡¿Llegaste con un panda?! ¡Es normal su reacción! –se espantó.

–¿Tan malo es? –preguntó Lucy.

–Es bipolar… –confesó Hikaru.

–Un panda… un panda… un panda… –aún divagaba el otro– Aleen, ¿qué harías si llego con un panda a tu casa?

–¡BAKA! ¿A quién se le ocurriría algo así! ¡Era un pe-lu-che! ¡Un peluche! –le hizo ver.

–Creo que si Kaoru llegara con un panda… me reiría bastante… –confesó la mayor– quiero decir… ¿de qué porte era?… no entiendo por qué creen que las chicas nos gustan las cosas… kawaii… a veces es tan…

–Trillado –dijo la otra.

–Cursi –completó.

–Impersonal

–Incluso los pandas me dan un poco de miedo… los de verdad son lindos… pero los de peluche… son… raros… los grandes sobre todo…

**Continuará…**


End file.
